The present invention relates to an improved construction for a plastic fence. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a plastic fence constructed in easily interconnectable sections enabling the construction of fences of different heights.
Typical prior art plastic fences are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,213; 3,711,066; 3,720,401; and 3,537,687. One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art fences is that the fence is not easily adapted to construction in different heights. Further, some of the prior art arrangements provide interconnecting sections that are not easily disconnected. Other fence constructions in the prior art are rather complex.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic fence construction and one having easily interconnectable post sections so as to enable the construction of fences of any desired height.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fence constructed of components that are easily assembled and yet also easily disconnected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fence that is of simple construction and that can be easily assembled even by a child.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fence having post sections that are readily adapted to receive many different types of interconnecting members between post sections.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is thus provided a plastic fence comprised of easily interconnectable post sections including a base post section usually anchored in the ground and one or more shorter post sections which interlock with the base post section. The number of upper post sections that are used will depend upon the desired height of the fence. In one embodiment the post sections interconnect by a screw thread while in an alternate embodiment a bayonet-type interconnection is provided. There are provided interconnecting struts or panels between spaced post sections to complete the construction of the plastic fence. The struts or panel means interconnect with the post section by having locking keys that mate with slots spacedly disposed along each of the post sections.